Chitose Karasuma
is the 6th and final member of the Moon Angel Troupe, joining the team after the events of Eonia's coup and in the outbreak of the 2nd Val-Fasq War. Chosen for her keen intellect and proficiency in archery, she pilots the Sharp Shooter. Appearance Chitose has long, straight black (almost navy blue) hair that reaches her waist and is tied with a red ribbon. She wears a slightly modified Angel Wing uniform that is similar to Mint's where the bottom hem of her outfit is that of a dark blue dress. Because she remains with the military in the later games, she retains her uniform only now with more black and gold motifs and with the top part of her jacket unbuttoned to show her tie. History Early Life Born on an unnamed planet in the Transbaal Empire, the young Chitose was evidently raised in a traditional Japanese household and admired her father. She would be fixated on pursuing a military career when news of her father's heroic sacrifice reached her and she undertook great efforts in the military academy (to the point she scores higher than even Milfie, who had set the previous record with her luck). Attending a prestigious academy and hearing of the up and coming achievements of the "Hero of the Empire" Tact Mayers, Chitose would be coincidentally chosen as the pilot for the newly discovered Emblem Frame, Sharp Shooter and assigned as the 6th member of the legendary Angel Wing. Moonlit Lovers No matter the route, Chitose will intercept the enemy raider ship that was encroaching the Elsior or Cruiser that Tact and Lester were on. Introducing herself as the newest member of the Angel Wing or as the replacement to the unit depending on Tact's choice, she will assist in clearing out the raider fleet and relaying orders from Luft of Tact's new mission in finding the source of the attacks. With new orders, Tact lets Lester handle the administrative work while he goes over Chitose's profile and learns of her immense skill and discipline, graduating top of her class with the marks on her exams being the highest ones recorded on a military exam, surpassing Milfie's luck-based results. Chitose herself would express her immense joy in serving on the Elsior and being under Tact's command with her dreamy expectations nearly becoming true. But noted on the report about her and with personal interaction, Tact learned of Chitose's flaw of being too "by the books" and she had trouble accepting the reality of the attitude that the Angel Wing had, along with Tact's as well. While expecting an atmosphere based on military respect, Chitose found the Angel Wing and Tact's carefree attitudes puzzling but she was convinced otherwise that being oneself and open to others was the Elsior's greatest weapon to any threat. This element to her character would be the initial "route conflict" in her route. Besides her own insecurities, Chitose's ability in decoding would assist the Elsior discovering the true threat behind the mysterious messages the Space Whale had relayed to Tact to think over. Most importantly however, Chitose's arrival would inadvertently cause some trouble with Tact and his chosen Angel. In every Angel's route besides Milfie's, Chitose would cause misunderstandings with Ranpha and Mint, become conflicted with Forte, and mistake Tact and Vanilla's relationship as one shared between siblings. Chitose would however assist in Tact's attempts in recuperating the relationship. When Noa refused to cooperate with the Elsior's crew, Chitose vowed to not move a single step from the Black Moon's core and after this test of patience soon becomes a party with the rest of the Angel Wing joining in, Noa is convinced to help them. In her secondary route conflict, after the Elsior reunites with its allies with the White Moon, an officer boards the Elsior to speak to her about her father's sacrifice. He reveals that he was saved by her father during the ship's destruction and felt responsible from delaying her father's survival. He came aboard the Elsior hearing of his superior's daughter's name and wanted to ask for her forgiveness. Chitose is surprisingly unfazed by the news and is rather invigorated that her father spent his last moments amounting for a noble task. While she walked away from the conversation with little problems, a dangerous idea would begin to brew in her head. When chosen to be the pilot for the Unit 07 and after she hears she will need a partner to accompany her in the suicide mission, Tact would volunteer himself to support her. However, when the Unit 07's deployment nears, Tact is knocked out on his way to the Hangar and is woken up by an angry Lester. Tact heads to the Hangar and finds Chitose about to take off and she is convinced that if the mission does end with death, she would rather go on her own than risk Tact's life. Tact rectifies her father's actions and reminds her that he wished to come back alive, as evidenced that he didn't send her gift, a stuffed bear, beforehand and had wanted to return to her with it. Chitose is talked out of going alone, and Tact joins her on the Emblem Frame and the two are successful in the operation. While in every other route, Tact and the chosen Angel are already a couple, Chitose and Tact do not share their feelings just yet. Eternal Lovers In the 3 months between the events of ML and EL, Tact and Chitose would grow closer together but would deny that they were a couple. However, most of the crewmembers, including the Angel Wing, already saw that it was obvious enough that the two were in love. Tact eventually caves in from the Angel Wing's urging and vows to confess his feelings but with workload growing heavier, he is unable to find an opportunity. This period of inactivity between the two increases when the Elsior rescues the EDEN siblings Lushati and Wein and are tasked in handling the encroaching Val-Fasq threat. Relying on Chitose, Tact instructs her to take care of the siblings settle in to which she gladly accepts. However, the frequent run ins helping Lushati and Wein's constant referral to Chiose as Tact's "aide" increases the gap between the two. When Wein shows his true colors and the Sharp Shooter is sabotaged, Tact is forced to shoot it down to prevent it from falling into enemy hands. While no serious injury comes to Chitose, Tact is wrought with guilt in hurting her and for a short duration, Chitose is transferred to the White Moon for more treatment. When the Elsior returns from its less than successful pursuit, the Angel Wing and Tact are told by Noa that Chitose has recovered. The team rejoices in her return and while expecting a rather momentous reunion with Tact, she instead hugs Lester who happened to enter the room to check on the situation. Noa explains to Tact after she felt like the problem would be best measured with him witnessing it. Chitose now believes herself to have a relationship with Lester who incidentally happened to match her image of a model soldier, the one she had expected Tact to be in their initial meeting. While Tact is surprised, he asks Lester to continue the charade as to avoid hurting her further as he would not like to see her unhappy, much to both Lester and Almo's chagrin. With the Elsior on its way to Juno, Chitose has Lester join her for lunch where Lester asks Tact to follow with. The two see that Chitose has prepared the food that Tact most enjoys and Lester concludes that Chitose still loves Tact, but is using him as a template for an "ideal" version of Tact. After a series of unsuccessful attempts by the rest of the Angel Wing, Tact takes Mint's advice and decides to relay his feelings for Chitose through love letters. Tact is unsure of what to write and by the time the Elsior reaches Juno, Tact leaves to calm Chitose down after she is told not to sortie. The letter drops from Tact's pocket and is picked up Chitose but she thinks they were written by Lester, who is usually reluctant to showcase emotions in the open. While Chitose finds the letters "nostalgic", she sorties in peak condition and after Juno is liberated, Tact continues the charade by giving Lester the letters he wrote to hand to Chitose. After hearing from around the ship of Chitose's confused feelings about the letters and her studying up on chess, Tact and Lester both confront Chitose and tell her the truth that her confused feelings are indeed correct as Lester is not her boyfriend. But before Tact confesses his own feelings, she requests to be alone to register everything she was told. On the day of the party, Tact prepares himself to tell her and while waiting for her, he recites a few lines from the letters he wrote for her, only to have her overhear them. Chitose faints and Tact brings her to the Infirmary where both confess their feelings, to where Chitose faints yet again. En route to Val-Rundal, Chitose would request Tact to tie her hair ribbon before they confronted the Val-Fasq fleet and later that night, the two would find each other in the park where Tact explains that he wishes to save the Val-Fasq instead of destroying them. With Wein's change of heart showing the glimmer of understanding, the two vow to save them while reaffirming their love once more before the final fight. When Gern's vessel begins to crumble away, the Chrono Quake Bomb is launched and the Sharp Shooter returns to the Elsior where Tact says his farewell to the Bridge crew as he heads to the Hangar to employ the tactic that Noa had suggested. Chitose and Tact move past the other Emblem Frames the reach the bomb and using the full power of the H.A.L.O System, brings the bomb and its devastating effects to "Another Space". However, the two are saved when Noa is able to pull the two back and the couple return "home" with the Angel Wing, the White Moon, and the Elsior waiting for them. Galaxy Angel II When the Elsior crossed through the Chrono Gate near Juno to access ABSOLUTE and the Central Globe, Chitose was present on the Elsior in the search for inhabited civilizations through the many Chrono Gates. When the universe of NEUE was discovered, she joined the Elsior in the first survey mission of the newly discovered, surviving civilization. With the discovery of new Emblem Frames and the construction of the Luxiole underway, the Moon Angel Wing was formally disbanded and its members went off to pursue their careers to help the new universe. Chitose was one of the two members of the Moon Angel Wing to continue serving in the military, with the other being Forte Stollen. During the 4 years between the events of EL and ZR, Chitose was promoted to Captain while Forte became a Lieutenant Colonel. The two were stationed on the NEUE capital planet of Seldar where they trained the planet's military. Forte taught combat training and general physical needs while Chitose handled tactics and protocol. Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira In the events of Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira, Chitose leaves Seldar and is stationed on the Elsior along with Lester in EDEN. She is seen during the transmission between Tact and Lester in the beginning of the game. For the majority of the game, she remains at EDEN along with Lester on the Elsior. Chitose does not reunite with her fellow Moon Angel Wing members until after Milfie is saved from the Central Globe and the Elsior arrives in ABSOLUTE. She reunites with her fellow Moon Angel Wing members and assists the Rune Angel Wing in fighting Verel and his remaining fleets. Chitose shares the latest reunion scene with Tact in the game next to Milfeulle after the final battle. In Kazuya's "Route", Chitose joins the Rune Angel Wing in their trip to Magiic where they discover the nature of the curse Tequila had afflicted on her by Dieta. While waiting for the rest of the team to exit the building, Chitose bumps into Natsume Izayoi but the latter quickly runs off. Mugen Kairo no Kagi Chitose does not formally appear in the game but she is seen in either a flashback if she was chosen as Tact's chosen Angel or a montage if she was not. It is revealed that Chitose was transferred into the ranks of the UPW and was tasked to discover more inhabited universes, leading her own fleet into unknown territory. Her efforts would come to fruition as by the end of the game, Chitose was successful in finding another inhabited universe known as PHOS as well as finding its respective Gate Keeper. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Chitose is present on Juno along with the rest of the Angel Wing to join Tact in celebration of the 5th anniversary of EDEN's liberation from the Val-Fasq and joins the Elsior's crew again for a commemorative flight around the system. She appears with the Elsior and the Angel Wing in Val-Rundal to assist the Rune Angel Wing combat the invading Will fleet and fends off the wave of ships. She boards the Luxiole when Tact and Coco agree to sacrifice the Elsior and its Emblem Frames to counteract the black hole about to form near the Val-Fasq homeworld. If she was Tact's chosen Angel, the two would press the detonation trigger themselves, saying goodbye to their flagship and Emblem Frame. On the Luxiole, Chitose is encountered in the Theater Room watching movies with Natsume. Apparently she had brought some films with her on the trip and decides to gift them for Natsume. Later, she is found in the Infirmary drinking coffee with Mint, Kahlua, Cera, Mordent, and Lily. After the visit to Transbaal, Tact decides to have the Luxiole drop off the Elsior's crew in the Central Globe on the trip to NEUE. Tact decides to have a "hand off" from the seniors to their successors and Chitose encourages Natsume to stay strong. Chitose is last seen during the final battle where her vessel appear inside ABSOLUTE along with the rest of the Moon Angel Wing's flagships to confront the Will's flagship with the Rune Angel Wing. Personality Chitose acts as the prime example of the "Yamato Nadeshiko", a term that describes an ideal Japanese woman. Traditional, polite, and soft-spoken, Chitose acts as the most level-headed and also the most "serious" of the Angel Wing's members. A practitioner of archery, Chitose sports an extreme level of patience and concentration that carried her from a top graduate to the highly admired seat on the Angel Wing. Her determination would be fueled by the noble deeds of her late father and the accomplishments of the Angel Wing she so highly respected. In lieu of her organized style, Chitose regularly wrote in a diary to keep track of everything going on and also took notes of some words of wisdom during the many conversations the Angel Wing would have. Chitose's starstruck reaction to the Angel Wing and her overly serious attitude would prove to be a problem as much as it was a boon. She would be heavily confused when the carefree atmosphere of the Angel Wing and the Elsior was not the one she would have expected. Nonetheless, she would treat the Angel Wing with immense respect, even if she was older than half of its members. While not necessarily seeking their approval, she would strive to become their equals in skill and tried her best not to do anything that might offend them. Her admiration for them would have her start out referring to everyone in their last name and rank, only to be convinced otherwise to refer to them in their first name with the suffix of "-san". The name that took the most effort for her to casually refer to was Tact's and this would be a part of her route conflict in coming to terms with the reality of Tact's attitude. Her difficulty in adjusting would bring her biggest problem to light on how she is slow to adapt to unorthodox methods or to think outside of the box, even with her intellect. Being the newest member of the Elsior's crew, Chitose's unfamiliarity coupled with her starstruck expectations provide her "fish out of water" source of comedy. Serving on the vessel of her dreams as well as being part of the unit she so admired resulted with constantly fainting, as exemplified when she met Shiva or when she tasted Ranpha's tolerance for spice. By EL, Chitose became accustomed to the Angel Wing's usual antics and partook in many of the group efforts in assisting Tact with his problems. When romanced, Chitose's starstruck attitude would remain with her as Tact's albeit unorthodox methods would not be so warmly received at first. She would quite literally fall in love with the man of her dreams but would be unable to properly convey her feelings mostly because of her embarrassment. Teaching her out of her close-minded thinking and of her own hasty decisions, Tact provided Chitose a much needed lesson in the brighter side of life and eventually making her expectations a reality. Even in other routes, Chitose would mention that someone as generous as Tact would be someone she would like to end up with. Other media Manga She is the newest member of the Angel Troupe. She was found drifting in space in an escape capsule, she was the only survivor of a ship that was destroyed. Chitose also lost most of her memory when she comes out of the capsule. With the help of the angels and Takuto, she is able to slowly recover her memory. Because Takuto wants Chitose to help her regain her memory, she slowly starts to have a crush on him. The other Angels slowly become concerned of Chitose and Takuto's relationship, but Milfie assures them that it's no big deal because she wants Chitose's memory to return completely. However, in volume 2, it is revealed that Chitose has unwittingly been mind-controlled by Noa all along. Noa tries to make Chitose kidnap Prince Shiva, but Chitose regains enough of her own mind to kidnap Takuto instead also with takeing the new Emblem Frame Sharp Shooter they have found on the White Moon. Anime Introduced in the fourth season, Chitose is a purportedly sickly, navy blue-haired girl who joins the Twin Star team. Although she wishes to make friends, she is very clumsy about it. Her attitude towards the team (especially Milfeulle) flipflops between vengefulness and self-imagined ostracism. Some consider her an insecure love (friendship) addict albeit with good intentions. Four years later, Chitose leaves the Twin Star team and ends up as an accountant, compared to the happier fates that the other Angels recieve. Gallery Chitose_55.jpg|Eternal Lovers Wallpaper Chitose_23.jpg|Chitose Anime Concept Art Chitose.png Behind-the-scenes *Chitose's voice actor is Saori Gotō, she is played by Erina Nakayama in the musicals and her English voice actress is Tegan Moss. *Chitose's first name comes from a red and white candy called chitose ame. * While other members of the Angel Troupe use Western naming arrangements (i.e. the given name comes before the family name), Chitose uses the traditional Japanese method of family name first. Thus, while Milfeulle introduces herself as "Milfeulle Sakuraba", Chitose introduces herself as "Karasuma Chitose." Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Moon Angel Troupe members Category:Female Characters Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:Elsior Crewmembers Category:EDEN Natives Category:Emblem Frame Pilots